


a paradise of paper

by MiniNephthys



Series: Angel/Demon/Demon [1]
Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christo has a confession for Killia alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a paradise of paper

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game!

Christo doesn’t often visit alone, but when he does Lieze is as excited to see him as any other time Killia’s friends come by. She cleans the house top to bottom before he arrives, and happily chats his ear off over a dinner made from monsters whose names Christo can’t even pronounce.

While she’s cleaning up, Christo asks Killia, “Could I speak to you privately for a moment?”

“Of course.” Killia leads him into the living room, where the two of them sit down together.

Christo takes a deep breath. “I’d like to show you something. Actually, it’s what I came here to do in the first place.”

Killia has some idea of what it might be, but it doesn’t stop how startled he is when Christo suddenly unfurls.

At the first glimpse of white feathers, he instinctively turns his head away - he can still deny if he doesn’t get a good look - but a gentle hand set on his cheek turns his face back to Christo, who’s smiling at him.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate you trying to protect me, Killia,” he says. “But this is who I really am.”

Killia doesn’t have the frame of reference to know if Christo’s four wings are large for an angel or not, but he does know that they’re beautiful in a way that demon wings usually aren’t. He reaches out to touch one, and it’s soft underneath his hand. Christo flutters.

“Ah - careful, they’re sensitive,” Christo says.

Killia pulls back his hand.

“I didn’t say that you had to stop,” Christo adds, sounding the tiniest bit disappointed.

So Killia lightly brushes it again. “...They’re beautiful, Christo.”

Christo is blushing now. “You’re too kind… They’re not much different from any other angel’s wings. You’d see hundreds of them in Celestia.”

“Yours are the only angel wings I’ve seen,” Killia says, finally acknowledging it out loud. “So they’re beautiful.”

“As always, you effortlessly ruin all of my arguments.” Christo seems more fond than anything else, except perhaps embarrassed - that blush is only getting worse. “I’ve always thought that your wings were the most striking of any demon’s I’d encountered.”

“They’re nothing much, but… thank you.” Killia can’t exactly see what Christo sees in them, but he knows he’s considered by others to be good-looking, if Seraphina is any indication. “So you came here to make me acknowledge you as an angel?”

Christo nods, casting his eyes downwards. “I know you’ve helped me hide it again and again for my sake. Being an angel in the Netherworlds is dangerous. I’m grateful for that, believe me, but - I am an angel. As much as I respect demons now, I’ll never be one. Christo isn’t even my real name.”

That last part is new information. “It’s not?”

“No, it’s just a codename I took for this mission. Lamington is my real name.” Christo’s wings droop. “I’m sorry to have lied to you about it for so long.”

“...Just because your name is Lamington, doesn’t mean your name isn’t also Christo,” Killia says, slowly.

That gets a puzzled stare. “What do you mean?”

“What’s my name?” Killia asks.

“Killia, of course,” Christo says.

“But isn’t my name Killidia?” Killia says.

“That’s true, but - you threw that identity away, didn’t you?” Christo asks.

“I’d still answer to it if you called me that. I’m only one person - Tyrant Overlord Killidia, and Killia, leader of the rebel army. You’re only one person - angel Lamington, and Chief Tactician Christo,” Killia says. “It doesn’t mean that name and that identity aren’t real, just because you didn’t start with it.”

“Killia…”

He isn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t for Christo to hug him. He pats Christo’s back between his wings. “You’re a splendid Overlord, Christo. Even if you are an angel.”

Christo shivers. “Thank you. Really, I - thank you...”

That gets Killia to smile. “I’ll say it as many times as you want.”


End file.
